Forbidden
by freakfromthe60s
Summary: MikagamiYanagi ....can everything CHANGE after one kiss? Pls RR!


Mikagami/Yanagi Can everything change after one kiss?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca and its characters...wish I did!! Pls R/R!  
  
"Mikagami-sempai! You're hurt!"  
  
Mikagami spun around. Yanagi was behind him, looking at him with a worried look. Mikagami glanced at his right arm, which was bleeding profusely because of a large cut. He got in a fight earlier that afternoon, with a gang. He didn't wield his ensui though. To him it was unfair to them. They were just ordinary, disturbed teenagers. Innocuous to me, actually, he thought. "This?" He showed Yanagi the cut and the latter gasped. "This is just a scratch." He muttered, shrugging off the matter.   
  
"Mikagami-sempai! Tell me what happened! Who did that?"  
  
"Some gang."  
  
"A gang?!"  
  
"I was walking here in the park and I reached some deserted area, where they were. They picked a fight with me. Two held me and one had a knife...so..."  
  
Yanagi gasped again. Now, even more blood was staining Mikagami's white sleeve. "But...didn't you manage to take out your ensui?" Mikagami shook his head. "No." He answered firmly. "It would be unfair to them."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hey, I still won the fight, okay? There's nothing to worry about..."  
  
Yanagi didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, she held Mikagami's left hand softly. "Let me heal you." She said quietly. Then Mikagami let her lead him to a secluded section of the park. Though hurt, Mikagami was glad. Yanagi was with him now and her presence was somehow the only one that soothed him. Like Mifuyu..., he pondered, gazing at Yanagi's face, which was concentrating on healing the cut on his arm. They were both under a large tree, surrounded by grass. He was sitting on it and Yanagi was kneeling in front of him, healing him. He never got a chance to be alone with Yanagi like this, for she was always with Recca. Yanagi was the only one who filled the empty and gloomy space in his heart, the space that was once filled with bliss by his sister, Mifuyu. How he longed for this moment to be with Yanagi, alone...  
  
"Yanagi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why were you also out alone here in the park?"  
  
"Recca-kun got sick and I wanted to buy some medicine for him. He wanted to go with me but I told him I could get some myself. I bought some in the store near here...then I saw you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Of course, Recca...Recca's always the damn reason..., Mikagami thought angrily. "There. You're healed." Yanagi said cheerfully, patting Mikagami's arm. She looked up at him and found that the right side of his forehead was also bleeding. The part was covered with hair that's why she hadn't noticed it earlier.  
  
"Mikagami-sempai, your forehead!"  
  
Without waiting for a response, Yanagi placed her hand in front of the wound and healed it. Her face was already close to Mikagami's. Suddenly, the Ensui-wielder felt an urge to kiss her. After the wound was healed, Yanagi blushed and looked down. Then, without thinking of the consequences that will follow afterwards, Mikagami did something he was forbidden to do. He lifted up Yanagi's chin and leaned in even closer to her face. He gazed down at her soft, innocent eyes and began kissing her deeply. Yanagi froze. She didn't know what to do, how to react. She just kneeled there as if in a trance, in Mikagami's kiss. I want her to feel something that she never felt from Recca..., Mikagami thought. Yanagi was shocked and at the same time, overwhelmed. She didn't know why she was having this feeling. Maybe it's because of this kiss and the fact that I never felt this from Recca-kun, she thought, closing her eyes. She knew it was wrong but somehow, she couldn't avoid it. Impulsively, she kissed him back. Mikagami's tongue explored her mouth, longingly and passionately. They slowly broke away, panting softly. Mikagami wished that moment would last forever. Yanagi, however, felt bad and didn't know what to do. She couldn't look at Mikagami in the eye. Recca-kun, I'm sorry... Clutching the paper bag of medicine for her beloved Recca, she got up, not looking at Mikagami.  
  
"Mikagami-sempai, I have to go."  
  
She ran off easily, leaving Mikagami alone in the park.  
  
Yanagi rang the doorbell at Recca's home. She was confused, actually. She didn't know what she was feeling for Mikagami after that kiss. The door was opened by Shigeo, who smiled at her.   
  
"Yanagi-chan, you're back."  
  
Yanagi responded with a weak smile. She could see Recca in the living room, lying down on the couch. She entered the room quietly, not wanting to wake him up. As she placed the medicine on a table, Recca suddenly spoke.  
  
"Hime..."  
  
Yanagi turned around and saw Recca grinning at her. Yanagi didn't say a word and gave him the same smile she gave Recca's father.   
  
"Hime, are you worried? Don't worry about me...this is just a fever."  
  
Yanagi laughed a little. This cuteness was one of the things she liked about her beloved protector. "Well...maybe I'm just tired." She lied.   
  
"Tired...from getting my medicine? I'm sorry...I should've gone out with you..."  
  
"No, it's okay. I wanted to get you the medicine."  
  
Then she made up a story about not sleeping well yesterday, that she was up almost the whole night.   
  
"Maybe you were busy thinking of me."  
  
"Recca-kun!"  
  
"I'm just joking!"  
  
They both laughed. But somehow, Yanagi's laugh was not as merry as Recca's.   
  
"Recca-kun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I have to go. It's already late."  
  
Recca smiled at his princess. "Yeah, you better rest already, hime. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He laughed again. "Have an early dinner then go to sleep. Maybe staying up all night makes you uneasy." Yanagi nodded. The couple exchanged goodbyes to each other.   
  
He noticed my uneasiness...I should avoid seeing Mikagami-sempai...  
  
 7 8 w x ˜ ß   
  
6  
  
X  
  
¤  
  
±  
  
(r) ¯ ° à ] t °  j y }  ô  òäòÖòÄòÖòÖ²ÖòÖ£Ö•ƒ•qPBP hŠ'° CJ OJ QJ J aJ hŠ'° 6 


End file.
